


My Heartbeat Reached For Yours

by the-medusa-spell (echoscreen)



Series: The Lucid Dreaming Series [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoscreen/pseuds/the-medusa-spell
Summary: It had been a very long time since anyone had cared for more than Ignis’ physical needs.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: The Lucid Dreaming Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	My Heartbeat Reached For Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the Lucid Dreaming series. You don't have to read part one to understand this, but it would help.

The tent was cold and the electric light they’d left on in the corner was turned down low so they could sleep, but Ignis’ mind wouldn’t shut off, even after several hours of listening to the others take their rest. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Ramuh had obliterated nearly every remaining form of life in Aracheole Stronghold in bright, blinding success. The power of the gods was something he’d known Noctis carried in his blood but knowing it and seeing it were two entirely different things. He had his suspicions on how they’d survived Ramuh’s Judgement, the lightning bolt and destruction having played out in what felt like a split second; Ignis couldn’t quite shake the thought that Noctis had unconsciously placed them in the Armiger until Ramuh had been summoned away. He had no proof of it but he didn’t like the thought of having his control taken from him, of disappearing into the ether and under the power of the gods, even for a second.

He tossed and turned, thinking about how an unscathed Ravus had appeared so soon afterward. He supposed even one drop of ancestral Blood of the Lucii was enough to save you--_”But not enough to save your arm by putting on the ring,”_ he sniffed, uncharitably. The whole encounter with Ravus made him uneasy. Why would the Empire give up control of the Duscaean bases? He ran through every Imperial strategy he could think of, wondering who was really pulling the strings and whether the Emperor would be willing to withdraw if he knew Noctis was alive. Did the Emperor know he was alive, or would Ravus keep such a thing from him? And for what reason? It all spun around in his head until he sighed. 

Prompto stirred in the sleeping bag next to him and rolled over, eyes open but squinting. “Iggy?” he whispered, untangling a hand from the bag to reach for him. His aim was a little off in his tiredness and he accidentally smacked Ignis lightly in the face. “Shit. Iggy,” he whined at himself.

Ignis laughed silently and took Prompto’s hand. He checked to see if the others were awake but he needn’t have bothered, both Gladio and Noctis slept like the dead. Shuffling closer to Prompto he tangled their fingers together and held their hands under his chin, murmuring, “I didn’t mean to wake you, go back to sleep.”

Pushing his pillow closer to Ignis’, Prompto wiggled to parallel Ignis’ body. “S’ok, I’m not that tired,” he yawned, obviously fibbing. He smiled, hair mussed and sleepy. He was close enough that Ignis could see him without his glasses. He looked soft and tempting.

Ignis felt a slow flush roll up his body. He knew Prompto had no idea how delectable he looked to Ignis at all times. Living in each other’s back pockets meant Ignis’ attempts to show him were in bits of stolen time and space that left little of either to really let Ignis prove how he felt about him. Making out, quick touches, and twice a handjob were all they’d been able to enjoy. It was frustrating but he knew better than to start something in the tent he couldn’t finish. Instead, he kissed Prompto’s knuckles gently, enjoying the contented sigh that Prompto hummed. “You’ll be tired tomorrow if you don’t return to sleep. We’ll be waking up early to head back to Lestallum, remember.”

Prompto’s eyes fell closed as he turned on his back. “Yeah, can’t sleep in the passenger seat, who knows what music you might start playing while I’m out.” He burrowed into his sleeping bag. “Can I have my hand back? My arm’s cold.”

“If you’d wear shirts that covered up “the guns” then you wouldn’t be so cold,” he chastised, hiding his smile in the bend of his elbow at Prompto’s sleepy pout. Ignis rubbed the back of Prompto’s hand against his cheek--_gods, when had he become such a terrible romantic?_\--before letting him have it back. “Sweet dreams, Prompto.”

He watched Prompto sleep until his eyes unfocused and he felt tiredness settle over his body and his brain become fuzzy. As contentment washed over him Ignis wondered how he’d gotten so lucky. Prompto was loud, spontaneous, kind and humble; Ignis was none of those things, some of them he couldn’t afford to be due to his job, but their differences complimented each other. They could talk for hours about the things they liked and disliked. He felt protective of Prompto, similar to how he felt protective of Noctis, but he also felt protected _by_ Prompto, which had confused him at first. Prompto wasn’t as fast or battle trained or physically capable of protecting him as much as he could himself, Prompto even tended to hide behind Ignis when suddenly confronted with a threat, but the answer had come with a full body jolt when it finally occurred to him that Prompto protected him emotionally and cared for him, for all of them, really, but especially for Ignis. It had been a very long time since anyone had cared for more than Ignis’ physical needs. It was both addictive and scary. It was yet another thing to worry about but he could no more stop it than any of the Magitek soldiers at the base could have stopped Ramuh. 

\----

Ignis was the first to rise in the morning, as usual. He slipped into his clothes and his jacket before unzipping the tent and shuffling out into the chilly dawn. The fire still smouldered but he left it alone, it would have to be put out soon anyway. He prepared hot water for tea for the others from the gas fed water tank under the sink and cracked open a cold Ebony for himself. Sometimes he’d thought about buying coffee beans at the grocers to have a cup of warm coffee on cold mornings but he could never quite bring himself to give up the refrigerated cans of super caffeinated black coffee.

“Your one weakness,” Noctis had joked once. Ignis hadn’t the heart to tell him Noctis was his only true weakness. He tried not to think about adding Prompto to the list; adding him meant splitting his concentration in two and that could become disastrous for all of them. He was lucky to have what he and Prompto had and thinking about more wouldn’t do, not until he’d got Noctis settled and married and Insomnia restored. He would enjoy every minute he had with Prompto but the future was dark and he had no intention of trying to force a glimpse.

He sat until the Ebony was gone, watching the sun fully rise, eventually truly awake. Then he made eggs and toast, some with cheese for Noctis and Prompto plus lightly burnt toast with jam, and some without cheese for Gladio but toast so dripping with butter it could stick to a wall--they’d tried once, he and Gladio, drunk on Crown City Coolers, bored and experimenting with ingredients late at night in one of the Citadel’s kitchens. Gladio always seemed to be around when he got into trouble or drunk. He had to smile to himself, remembering some of their antics.

As if silently commanded Gladio popped out of the tent and rubbed his eyes. He yawned loudly and stretched out so hard he went onto the balls of his feet and looked like he was pushing up the sky. “Mornin’.”

“Good morning, Gladio. Sleep well?”

“Yeah, cold though.” He rubbed his arms up to his short sleeves and pulled the unbuttoned shirt tight across his bare chest.

Ignis snorted and dished up Gladio’s breakfast. “As I was telling Prompto, if you two would wear actual clothing you wouldn’t feel the temperature.”

Gladio accepted the plate with a nod of thanks. “Who am I to deny the ladies a look at this sweet physique, hmm?” He shoveled eggs into his mouth and grunted in pleasure. “Seriously, Iggy, you make the best eggs, have I ever told you that?”

“Nearly every time I make them.” Ignis cracked a couple of eggs into the pan for himself and added his secret ingredient. “And I keep telling you, the secret is to add a dash of milk prior to scrambling.” He heard Gladio chomp down on his singed toast and shook his head, knowing Gladio was too into the food to listen. The sky lightened brighter bit by bit as Ignis completed his breakfast and covered the other’s plates for later. It completely surprised him into nearly dropping his eggs off the edge of his plate when Gladio asked, “Are you and Prompto serious? Do you think it’s a good idea for you two to be together?”

He slowly turned around and met Gladio’s eyes. Gladio wasn’t being judgemental, he was concerned; Ignis’ hackles slowly disappeared and he sighed at how quickly they’d been raised. He took the camp chair next to Gladio and ate for a moment, trying to formulate an answer. Gladio was smarter than people gave him credit for, he knew when to wait.

“I don’t know if we’re serious. We haven’t discussed what this is because it’s very new.” He stared at the fire as he spoke. “I’ve never been in a relationship, you know that, and neither has he. As to whether it’s a good idea...” Ignis shrugged and met Gladio’s eyes. “Is Noctis being married off at twenty in a political marriage, albeit to a friend, a good idea? I don’t know. It may work out, it may not.” He pushed food around on his plate, finally admitting, softly, “But I need this, Gladio. I’ve spent my life doing for others, and I’ll protect Noctis until my dying breath, you know I will, but for the first time in my life…” He looked at the tent, wishing he could see through it to Prompto’s face. “For the first time I want something for _me._”

Gladio nodded. “I get it. But if something happens to the both of them during battle, which one will you help first? If I’m not there to help you?”

Ignis set the plate on his knee, no longer hungry. Another puzzle he didn’t want to worry about. Another answer he hated to give, but did, wincing. “My duty is to the Prince.” He corrected himself. “The King.” The terrible part about his answer was that he knew Prompto would agree, bless his low self esteem and love for his best friend.

“Man, I don’t know if this is a good idea but I’m not the one who’ll tell you to stop. If you’re happy...” He waited with a raised eyebrow until Ignis nodded. “Then I’m happy. Just watch yourself.” He looked over as Prompto stumbled from the tent, only halfway into his boots. “Rise and shine, chocobo head.”

Ignis knew Prompto hadn’t heard, they’d been speaking softly and Prompto’s body language was sleepy and relaxed. Ignis knew when anxiety was wracking that body and he was thankful that all Prompto cared about right then was the lukewarm eggs and toast waiting for him.

“Morning, G, Iggy,” he croaked, sitting down on the haven next to Ignis’ chair. “Thanks for breakfast.” He bit into his toast and watched Ignis with a smile on his face, too tired to not stare too long or too appreciatively.

Gladio made pretend barfing noises and stood. “You guys are gross. Nature calls.” He jumped off the haven, calling over his shoulder, “When I come back we’ll get the princess up and start packing.”

They sat in companionable silence while Prompto cleaned his plate. Ignis eventually gathered their used dishes and filled the tiny camp sink with the last of the gas heated hot water. Prompto rotated 180 degrees on the hard stone to watch him and stretched his legs out, leaning back on his hands. “Maybe we won’t see any Magitek Engines on the road if they’re pulling out of Duscae. That’d be nice, hmm?”

“That would make travel indescribably easier, yes.”

Prompto tried to sound nonchalant. “I don’t have enough money of my own yet to get my own hotel room at the Leville. But I’m working on it.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Ignis kept his own voice nonchalant but he knew what Prompto was implying and he couldn’t help the sudden spark of desire that lit up his spine like one of Ramuh’s bolts. “Unfortunately, the one room in Lestallum will use nearly all of our funds this time.” He heard boots scuff on the stone then a wiry arm wound around his waist and Prompto peeked around his arm. Ignis smiled and handed Prompto a clean dish to dry. “Make yourself useful.”

Prompto pretended to huff but did as he was told. The thing about him that Ignis had discovered was that Prompto was so eager to please. He’d voice his opinion but if he thought a plan was good he was willing to try anything. If he wanted a private hotel room then it seemed he had plans of his own. Ignis kept his hands in the soapy hot water of the sink but leaned over and nudged at Prompto’s cheek until he turned and Ignis could claim his lips. They kissed gently until Gladio returned, yelling out to Noctis to get his ass up before he even got within sight of the haven.

“And it was such a lovely morning,” Ignis chuckled. Prompto squeezed his ass twice and bounded off to open the tent and help raise their sleepy royal. Ignis watched over his shoulder then turned back to finish cleaning up. He used his shoulder to push his glasses back into position and smiled to himself. “Lovely morning, indeed.”

\----

He should’ve known to expect something in Lestallum but death wasn’t it. Finding the Imperials still in Duscae was enough to make Ignis want to scoop up Noctis, Prompto and Gladio and run for the hills. Adding Iris to the mix was another thing for Ignis to worry about, but he could no more leave her behind then he would Gladio. They _needed_ to get to Altissia. 

He and Gladio had conferred and agreed to still spend one night at the Leville. There was no sense in exchanging Imperials for daemon attacks by getting back on the road as the sun set. Ignis had wanted to keep everyone indoors for the night but Gladio refused, face drawn tight and tense. Ignis couldn’t imagine the grief and stress he was under. 

“The Imperials have left Lestallum and staying cooped up is the last thing we need,” Gladio argued. “I can’t sit here and stare at my sister all night knowing she could’ve died. I’ll go crazy.”

Noctis tried to comfort Talcott and Iris as best he could but he wasn’t good at that sort of thing; none of them were except for perhaps Gladio. When Gladio said, “I’m going to take Iris and Talcott out for dinner and ice cream,” Ignis agreed that it might help take their minds off of the situation for a while. Iris grabbed Noctis’ arm, making him come along. “Want to go with us?”

Ignis looked at Prompto, who’d frozen, and shook his head. “I want to go to the Night Market and gather a few things to take to Cape Caem. We should probably bring a gift for Secretary Claustra.”

Prompto bounced on the balls of his feet. “I’ll go with Iggy and help carry stuff.”

Gladio raised his eyebrows at Ignis but snorted at Prompto. “Not with those scrawny arms. But have fun you two.”

The hotel room was very quiet once the others left. The hiss of the air conditioning and the bouncing of Prompto’s leg against the mattress were the only sounds he could hear. He sat next to Prompto and lightly touched his knee to still the motion.

“Sorry.” Prompto immediately bit his thumbnail instead. Ignis pulled his hand away from his mouth and laced their fingers together, trying to project calmness he didn’t really feel into Prompto’s skin. They finally had some time to themselves. On one hand he wanted to pull Prompto into his arms and lay him down on the mattress and pull them both out of their heads for a while, but on the other he felt almost guilty.

Prompto squeezed his hand but his ears were red in embarrassment. “Is it wrong to want to enjoy that it’s just me and you right now?”

“No. You and I spending time together in no way devalues Jared’s life.” He let go of Prompto’s hand and pulled him close. “In fact, after all that’s happened I realize that things can change so quickly. I want to enjoy this while we still can. We should have our fun while we’re still alive.”

Prompto buried his face in Ignis’ neck, sighing out his name. “In that case, want to make out?”

Ignis had a better idea. He stood and turned on several lamps until the room was lit up against the darkened sky outside. He came back to Prompto, who had nervously stood when Ignis did, and pushed down on his shoulders until he sat at the end of the bed. 

Prompto looked nervous, more nervous then he’d been during that night in the car or any of the hot and heavy makeout sessions they’d been able to have. It suddenly hit Ignis that all of their activities had been done in the dark or near dark, in abandoned outpost buildings during the day or at night behind dimly lit gas stations or in the headlight-lit Regalia. He didn’t want Prompto to feel nervous, so he returned to the lamps and switched off all of the lights. The light from the Exineris power plant still filtered through the sheer curtains of the room, just bright enough to see each other’s shadowed faces up close. It felt comforting. He settled on the carpeted floor next to Prompto’s slightly spread knees and put his palms low on his skinny thighs. “Better?”

Prompto rubbed his nose out of nervous habit but his voice was calmer when he replied. “Better. It reminds me of being in the car that night.”

Ignis squeezed his thighs in agreement. “That was a wonderful night. At least it was after I apologized. I believe I’m still making that up to you.”

“N-no, I think we’re good.” He giggled. “If we’re going by times we’ve made the other come in their pants then you’ve definitely made it up to me.”

Ignis slid his hands further up on Prompto’s thighs, enjoying the way the muscles jumped under his fingers. “Then how about I make you come _out_ of your pants for once?”

For a moment Prompto stared at him, wide-eyed. Then he licked his dry lips and wrapped his fingers around Ignis’ bare forearms to lean closer, confessing. “I don’t know what I’m doing here.”

Ignis frowned, leaning back. “_Here,_ here, or…”

Prompto gripped his shoulders, squeezing to reassure him. “I don’t mean with you. I mean, you know… with someone on their knees in front of me. That’s all new.”

Ignis tried to tamp down the thrill that sent through him, he really did, but he knew he had a possessive streak a mile wide. “Is that so?” He smiled, making a confession of his own, “I’ve been thinking about this a lot. Would you like me to blow you, Prompto?”

The gulp of Prompto's throat was audible. “I...yeah, Iggy,” he breathed. “I’d like that.”

Ignis rubbed his thumbs against the inside of Prompto’s denim-clad thighs, back and forth against the seam, and shifted closer on his knees to shoulder Prompto’s legs further apart. He traced over Prompto’s crotch with the pad of his middle finger, looking up at him with a heated smile. “And what would you like, darling, to come in my mouth? Or like we did in the car that night?”

Prompto’s mouth was slack in surprised desire and he stammered through his answer. “I-I… you...if we...can I…” finally giving up and blowing out a breath of self-deprecating annoyance. “You broke me, I think.”

Ignis’ hands settled on his hips, thumbs slipping under his waistband. He caught Prompto’s eye and let every bit of his considerable desire show on his face. “I would never break you, Prompto, not unless you asked me to.” He slipped his hands around to cup his ass, pulling Prompto to teeter on the edge of the mattress. “I will do anything you ask me to.” He hoped Prompto understood that he had much more control over Ignis then he realized and what that gift meant.

Shaky gun-callused fingers raked through his hair and Ignis sighed in delight. He slid his hands up Prompto’s back and pulled him down to capture Prompto’s mouth. “You don’t have to speak, Prompto. Just let me know when I do something that you like.” 

Ignis touched Prompto through his pants again and smiled softly at the hardness under his palm. “This won’t do at all,” he teased. He undid Prompto’s belt as he continued kissing him, trying to play with his tongue as he unzipped his jeans. “Lift,” he commanded, pulling the jeans and chocobo-patterned briefs down under Prompto’s ass. He pushed the fabric down to his ankles and put his hands on the inside of Prompto’s thighs, spreading them wide, enjoying the tickle of light blond hairs and the flex of the solid muscle underneath the skin. Prompto’s cock rested against his belly, red and leaking, surrounded by a thick patch of blonde hair. It was shorter in length than his own but thicker and curved slightly to the left. It made his mouth water.

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do this,” he murmured, wrapping his fingers around it, lips close to the head. He licked experimentally, pride settling in his chest at Prompto’s full body groan. The fingers returned to his hair hesitantly and he encouraged them. “Tell me how you feel.” Ignis slid the head into his mouth, heavy on his tongue. Grasping the base he slid his mouth down until it bumped against the back of his throat, choking a little. _“Maybe wait on the deep throating until I get used to the girth,”_ he thought.

Pulling back he tongued the slit and listened to Prompto breathe fast and shallow. Wrapping his lips around the thick head he stroked up and down the shaft, fist bumping against his lips over and over. He sucked gently and put his free hand against his own hardness; it strained against the zipper of his pants and he fondled the heavy length and the weight of his balls, moaning around Prompto’s cock.

“Are you touching yourself?” Prompto breathed out in amazement. He pulled the hair on the nape of Ignis’ neck when Ignis simply nodded, mouth full. Prompto’s hips jerked involuntarily, making Ignis buck into his hand in parallel, fingers finding the sensitive underside of his cockhead through his pants. He wanted to unzip and free his straining erection but he refused to take his hands off Prompto.

Ignis doubled down, wrapping both palms around Prompto’s length, alternating between stroking and sucking. He twisted under the head on the upstroke and varied his grip on the downstroke until Prompto grunted over and over as he fucked his hips up. Leaving off to grasp just the base, Ignis let Prompto’s thrusts push his length into his spit dripping mouth and widened his jaw. He relaxed his throat and wrapped his lips around his teeth and let Prompto’s cock fuck into him, eyes watering and lungs stuttering but he refused to give up.

Prompto nearly sobbed, begging Ignis for it. “So good, Iggy… so fucking good… _please_ make me come.” He leaned back on his elbows but kept his hand tangled in Ignis’ hair, eyes wide at the sight of Ignis sucking his cock. “You’re so hot, Iggy… how...oh fuck… suck harder…” Cheeks flushed red, shirt rucked up to catch a glimpse of pale pink nipples hardened by want, he spread his legs as his orgasm neared. “I’m gonna come, Iggy!”

Ignis pulled back just enough to suck the head and stroke him fast until Prompto’s knees jerked up and he unconsciously jerked Ignis’ mouth further onto his cock, coming loud and fast, crying out his name. Heavy spurts of cum filled Ignis’ mouth and he swallowed greedily, licking every drop until Prompto curled away, too sensitive to be touched. He let go of the length in his mouth with a wet ‘pop’ and undid his pants, shoving them down just enough to get his hands on his own cock. He spit into his hand to ease the way as one hand rapidly jerked and one cradled and rubbed behind his heavy balls. 

Prompto laid on the bed, breathing like he’d run a marathon, listening to the wet sound of Ignis jerking off. With a start of surprise he jumped up. “Wait!” He nearly fell off the bed into Ignis’ lap and grabbed at his shirt to pull him up onto the bed. “Stop! I want to!”

Ignis mindlessly complied, letting Prompto move him where he wanted him. Prompto put him on his side on the mattress and laid next to him, curled close. “I want to suck you.” Ignis shoved his pants down to his ankles and laughed, flushed with desire. “By all means, then,” he said, fingers wrapped around his cock as he jerked off slowly. “But I would hurry if I were you.”

Prompto licked his lips nervously and leaned down, pulling Ignis’ fingers away before kissing the head. Growing bolder, he licked up the underside and lapped up the pre-cum that beaded on the tip. Ignis’ hand pet at the back of his head. He popped the head into his mouth, tongue swirling gently, pulling off to grin at Ignis when he clutched at the bed, Prompto, _anything_ and called his name in gasping pleasure.

“Prompto, I’m serious, hurry.”

Prompto snickered and kissed Ignis’ stomach. He wavered, wanting to suck Ignis to completion but also wanting to see his face when he came, addicted to the way Ignis’ eyes squeezed shut and his mouth twisted as he was rocked by orgasm. Prompto chose watching him, scooting up the bed to lay alongside Ignis, and took his straining length in hand. 

Ignis pressed his cheek into the mattress and fucked into Prompto’s strong grip. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips parted as he arched in body clenching pleasure, Prompto’s fingers wrapped and twisted perfectly around his aching cock. Ignis softly grunted, rhythmic and guttural, so close to the edge.

They watched each other, one set of eyes wide in disbelief at the gasping beauty before him, desperate with want, one heavy-lidded as the wave of his orgasm finally rolled through him with a cry. Ignis reached out and pulled Prompto into a heavy kiss that devolved into his mouth open against Prompto’s as he cried out and spent into Prompto’s hand and all over his stomach. The last of his cum dribbled out onto Prompto’s fingers, who looked at the mess on his hand and flicked his tongue over his finger, tasting, curious. 

With a choked off curse Ignis pushed Prompto onto his back and settled his weight over him. Their spent cocks rubbed together and Prompto grabbed his bare ass with a laugh. He kissed Prompto hot and heavy, tongue filling his mouth, feeling alive and unburdened for the first time in a long while. He put all of his need for Prompto and joy at sharing this with him into the kiss, until Prompto pulled away, breathless. He nuzzled into Ignis’ throat as his lungs began working again. He slapped Ignis lightly on the ass. “Are you trying to _kill_ me?”

Ignis laid against him, sucking bruises down the side of his neck. “I can’t get enough of you, Prompto,” he answered, honestly. Touch starved wasn’t something Ignis had ever considered himself but the few random one night stands he’d had previously as the bulk of his sex life paled in comparison to the feeling of a warm body that he cared about pressed against him. 

Prompto wrapped his arms around Ignis. His voice was thick when he said, “If you keep saying things like that, Iggy, I might never let you go.” They laid there in silence, feeling the weight of the sentiment behind the words but not wanting to talk about it due to the fragility of their budding relationship and how it could affect the group.

Ignis was the first to move, pulling away, sticky and sweaty. He grimaced at the mess he’d made of both of them. “Come shower with me. We still need to go to the Night Market.” He caressed Prompto’s shoulder and grinned. “Someone offered to carry my packages.”

Prompto sat up, pulling his pants up, feeling vulnerable and cracking jokes to cover it. “Can’t. I’m a noodle now. Arms like cooked pasta.”

Ignis saw right through it and hugged Prompto from behind, kissing the back of his neck. “In all honesty, Prompto, that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Turning his cheek to look at him from the corner of his eye, Prompto laughed in wonder. “Really?”

“Yes. I swear.” Ignis held him for awhile, face pressed to the back of his neck. _”Sentimental old romantic,”_ he sighed at himself, but Prompto didn’t pull away, he sat back against Ignis and whispered his name, stunned.

“Now, come shower with me and help me clean up the room before they return.” He stood and shucked off his clothes, holding his hand out for Prompto. Gun callused fingers slid into his palm and Prompto stood. He slowly removed his clothes, finally standing naked before Ignis. They looked at each other, vulnerable and naked, and Ignis had never felt more alive.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://the-medusa-spell.tumblr.com)   
[Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/themedusaspell)


End file.
